Deus deve ter gastado muito tempo com você
by YumeSangai
Summary: Naruto se descobre apaixonado por Hinata, no entanto ela irá se casar, ele terá chances? A força do amor falará mais alto do que a reputação Hyuuga? NxH
1. Fora de rotina

Era uma manhã qualquer na cidade de Konoha, Tsunade dormia sobre os livros, Jiraya espiava as mulheres, Lee já estava treinando com Gai, Shikamaru tomava café da manhã, Ino estava na floricultura, Sasuke e Kakashi retornavam de um longo treinamento, que durara 3 meses, Kurenai e Asuma tomavam café em um restaurante, Naruto estava na Ichiraku Ramen, tomando café da manhã.

"Hm, porque há pouco movimento?" Perguntou o loiro virando a tigela.

"Ainda é cedo".

"Mesmo assim" Pensou desconfiando de algo, enquanto descolava os hashis e dizia – Itadakimasu – viu a adorável Sakura, passar pela pequena barraca, ele soltou os hashis e foi até ela.

"Good Morning, Sakura-chan" Ele disse com um enorme sorriso, no entanto, ela parecia distraída.

"Ahn?Ah... Ohayo".

"Sakura-chan, vamos tomar café da manhã juntos?" Perguntou esperançoso.

"Não quero". E voltou a andar, Naruto olhou para os lados, mas não ia desistir tão fácil, se colocou na frente dela, pôde perceber uma veia saltando da testa dela.

"Eu já disse que não vou". Resmungou tentando passar, mas o loiro não saia da frente.

"Vamos Sakura-chan, vamos" Disse a puxando pela mão.

"Shanarô! (leia-se: Nem vêm palhaço)" E acerta um soco na cara dele, o derrubando no chão, Naruto se levantou reclamando da dor.

"Ah, quem ia querer sair com uma garota violenta como você?" E se calou rapidamente, Sakura o segurou pelo casaco e embulachou a cara do loiro e saiu furiosa.

Naruto voltou para a barraca e terminou de comer o Ramen, pegou e saiu pensativo.

"Eu não acredito" Disse Ichiraku recolhendo as tigelas.

"É... Ele comeu só quatro". Disse Ayame.

"Onde está Hinata-sama" Perguntou Neji em um dos corredores, uma das empregadas o guiou para um quarto no final do corredor, a mulher bate na porta.

"Hinata-sama, Neji-sama está aqui". E vai embora, a garota de cabelos azuis aparece com a cabeça para fora, ela olha rapidamente para os lados e o puxa para dentro do quarto.

"Neji-Niisan, tem que me ajudar" Ela pedia suplicante, ele já sabia do que se tratava.

"Hinata-sama, deverá se casar, não crie tumultos".

"Você não entende, é contra minha vontade".

"Vai acabar gostando". Diz calmamente, Hinata não podia acreditar, como ele podia pensar daquela forma?Era tão desumano.

"Nii-san, eu não quero me casar".

"Pare de agir como se tivesse 12 anos, não é o fim do mundo, você é adulta".

"Eu deveria tomar esse tipo de decisão". Diz inconformada.

"Já se passou um ano, você tinha um ano para ser independente".

"Nunca me disseram isso!"

"Af... É o básico... Com 18 anos você poderia escolher seu noivo, no entanto, não o fez".

Hinata se jogou na enorme cama, parecia que não tinha argumentos contra os do primo.

"Hinata-sama, eu apenas quero o melhor pra você".

"Não, me ver triste é o melhor?" Ela se sentou na cama, Neji senta ao lado da prima e a abraça.

"Hinata-sama, ás vezes é necessário alguns sacrifícios".

Hinata não podia argumentar, sabia do que ele estava falando, o pai teve que se sacrificar pela família primária, mas ainda sim não podia aceitar, ia contra todos os seus sonhos, a imagem de Naruto lhe vem na cabeça, isso mesmo, eram apenas sonhos, nunca conseguira coragem de dizer o que sentia, agora... Era tarde.

#Continua#


	2. Você é irritante

Ainda era cedo, mas não havia mais sol, as nuvens negras dominavam o céu, Naruto andava sem rumo pela cidade, ainda tentava entender o que estava acontecendo, porque falara aquilo da Sakura? Gostava dela, não gostava? Mas... Se Sasuke soubesse disso.

"Ah, eu sou mais forte que o Sasuke". Diz Naruto de cara fechada, duas vezes brigara com ele por causa de Sakura, ah... Sasuke e Sakura estavam namorando há alguns anos, uns dois ou três... Não entendia como ele a agüentava, era tão insuportável e mandona.

"O que eu estou pensando?"

Naruto tentou coordenar os pensamentos, mas sempre que se dava conta, estava pensando ou falando mal de Sakura, como isso era possível?

_Violenta_

_Brigona_

_Chata_

_Egoísta_

_Mandona_

_Insuportável_

_Bucha do Sasuke_

_Inútil_

Naruto encostou-se à parede, sua cabeça estava latejando, como podia pensar tão mal da menina? Gostava dela... Há quanto tempo? ...Porque nunca olhara para outra garota? ... Ela estava com Sasuke e nunca que ela iria trocá-lo, não por ele... E certamente, por ninguém.

"Sakura-" Não saia, não conseguia falar –chan- por quê? O que estava acontecendo? Foi deslizando para a parede, elevou as mãos à cabeça e tentou se livrar daqueles pensamentos, impossível, tudo que passava em sua mente eram cenas de Sakura o espancado, o tratando mal, o ignorando, e todas bem rápido, só uma ficou bem devagar.

_-Você é irritante._

Naruto deu um salto da cama.

#Continua#

Curtinho eu sei, mas ficou assim mesmo > pena, calma a história já está pronta só falta atualizar, e digitar o último capitulo que ficou no papel '


	3. O dia que não chega

Naruto deu um salto da cama, passou a mão devagar pelo rosto e percebeu que sua testa estava enfaixada, o protetor estava sobre a mesa, devidamente dobrado.

"Onde estou?" Murmurou se levantando da cama, o chão estava frio, sentiu um pequeno choque ao pisar, armário, mesinha, não era seu quarto, no entanto, conhecia aquele lugar.

"Porque estou no hospital?" E calçou as sandálias, percebeu que estava sem o casaco, e começou a procurar pelas gavetas, primeiro nas da mesinha e depois no armário, não estava lá.

Uma pessoa entrou no quarto, era apenas uma enfermeira.

"Que bom que já acordou". Disse a mulher dando um leve sorriso, Naruto se sentou na cama.

"Onde está o meu casaco?"

"Estava sujo, está na lavanderia".

"O que aconteceu?"

"Iruka te trouxe para cá, acho que você se arranhou bastante, bem, você já pode ir, vou buscar seu casaco". E a mulher saiu do quarto.

Naruto tirou a faixa, a mulher tinha razão, mas não se lembrava de ter si arranhado, quando isso aconteceu?

Logo a mulher voltou com o casaco, Naruto o vestiu e saiu do hospital, um homem saltou na frente dele, logo o reconheceu.

"Kakashi-sensei".

"Yo, Ohayo".

"O-o que foi?"

"Tenho uma missão pra você"

"Só eu?"

Kakashi assentiu Naruto, vibrou nada de Sasuke bancando o herói, nada de Sakura... Nada de Sakura.

"Quer que a Sakura vá?"

"Não, sozinho está muito bom".

Kakashi ficou um pouco surpreso, mas não ligou. Naruto colocou o protetor e Kakashi lhe passou as informações e ele foi.

Hinata estava olhando pela enorme janela que havia no quarto, estava chovendo e muito, um péssimo dia, um péssimo tempo...

"Hinata, o seu vestido chegou". Disse Hanabi da porta do quarto, Hinata deu um longo suspiro e agradeceu, estava perto... Não estava nervosa, como pensou que estaria só queria que esse dia não chegasse... Nunca.


	4. Sim Qual é a resposta?

Acordou com o sol batendo no rosto, aquela tempestade havia sumido o que era uma pena, o tempo estava perfeito para um dia de casamento.

"Onde está o meu noivo?" Perguntou Hinata para Hanabi, a pequena deu de ombros e voltou a apreciar o lindo vestido da prima.

"Eu não acredito que você vai se casar"

"Nem eu" Disse tristemente, Neji observava de longe, a prima estava infeliz e certamente o casamento não era uma boa idéia, mas o que poderia fazer? Estava decidido a ajudar a prima...

Pelos imensos corredores, Neji subiu até o quarto andar da mansão e entrou em uma sala que ficava ao fim do corredor, a sala ficava depois de uma enorme porta de madeira branca, rodou a maçaneta dourada e entrou na sala que era bastante iluminada, os velhos anciões estavam reunidos em volta de uma mesa redonda.

"Neji-sama, o que deseja?" Perguntou um dos velhos de óculos na ponta esquerda da mesa.

"Hinata-sama não pode se casar!"

"Ela vai" Disse um dos anciões, Neji olhou surpreso para ele, o velho se levantou e foi até Neji.

"A família Hyuuga precisa de herdeiros de alguém com uma linha sanguínea avançada, o Cã Abenobashi nos dará isso".

"Ela não vai ser feliz".

"Hyuuga Neji, não vamos abrir exceções, ela vai se casar com Abenobashi Satoshi".

Neji saiu furioso, malditos anciões, amaldiçoados sejam, faltavam apenas três horas para o inicio do casamento, o que ia fazer? O que podia fazer?

"Apenas uma hora" Hinata olhou para o relógio, o cabelo já estava arrumado, as unhas feitas, uma desgraça.

"Eu não posso me casar" Hinata foi até a janela, havia vários guardiões, eram do Clã Hyuuga, não tinha escapatória, pela janela pode ver que já estava tudo pronto, o casamento seria ao ar livre, muito bonito, mas muito infeliz... Teria que se casar e esquecer Naruto, para sempre... E de repente uma louca idéia lhe veio à mente, tinha que achar o primo, mas não podia deixar o quarto, olhou para o relógio, quarenta minutos.

As empregadas entraram no quarto e a ajudaram a se vestir, um vestido rosa claro, já que era muito branca e por isso a cor não lhe caia bem, a cauda do vestido era discreta, formada apenas pelo prolongamento da parte traseira da saia, a saia não era volumoso, já que não combinava e dava muito trabalho para andar, a blusa do vestido de renda guipure e com mangas ¾ e saia godê de cetim duchesse, a renda da blusa e dos punhos era um pouco salpicada e com pequena pérolas e o véu que só seria colado quando descesse as escadas do salão era curto.

Hinata saiu do quarto e olhou para o relógio de parede, meia hora, colocar aquele vestido sem desmanchar o cabelo era mesmo um sacrifício, desceu as escadas da mansão, torcendo para cair no chão e rolar por elas, ou o salto quebrar, tentou isso tudo, mas acabou descendo normalmente sem se machucar ou rasgar o vestido.

Hinata deu um leve sorriso ao pai e mentalmente o amaldiçoou pelo casamento arranjado, as empregas lhe colocaram o véu, de tecido leve tipo tule que cai pelos ombros e termina na cintura, já que seria uma cerimônia semi-formal, não poderia ter detalhes demais.

"Nós já vamos entrar" Disse Hiashi pegando a mão da filha.

"J-já?Eu quero falar com o Neji".

"Não há tempo".

Tudo estava arruinado, os dois entraram no jardim, os bancos de madeira maciços estavam arrumados em duas fileiras, um tapete vermelho estava estendido até o altar, as flores de Nadesco enfeitavam, estava tudo inutilmente bonito, Hinata reconheceu o rosto dos amigos, Shino, Kiba, Chouji, Shikamaru, Sasuke, Lee, Ino, Sakura e Tenten, mas... Naruto e Neji não estavam presentes? Onde estava o primo?E Naruto? Ah, também reconheceu os senseis.

Não achara Neji a tempo de dizer o plano, e agora iria se casar, o pai a conduziu para o lado do noivo, um jovem, um ano mais velho do que ela, Abenobashi Satoshi, um cara alto de cabelos castanhos rebeldes e olhos negros, estava vestindo uma camisa social branca, gravata vermelha, sapatos de couro e o meio fraque cor de cravo.

"Você está linda". Ele sussurrou.

"Obrigada". Hinata agradeceu sem muita vontade, e começou a procurar Neji com os olhos, mas não o achava. Enquanto o velho ancião

"Hinata, pare de olhar para trás" Sussurra Satoshi.

"Er... quero ver as pessoas".

"Seus amigos estão aí, já os vi".

"Não estou achando o meu primo".

"É verdade". Ele discretamente o procurou com os olhos, mas também não o via.

Enquanto os dois se preocupavam em achar Neji no meio dos convidados... a cerimônia continuava...

"...Abenobashi Satoshi, aceita Hyuuga Hinata como legitima esposa?"

"Aceito" Disse dando um enorme sorriso.

"Hyuuga Hinata aceita Abenobashi Satoshi como legitimo esposo?"

"..."

#Continua#

Nossa, geral adorou os pensamentos contra a Sakura, ehehehe, todo mundo é mau, eu concordo mais ou menos com o que o Naruto disse, mas seria bom que ele falasse umas verdades assim pra Sakura no anime, não?


	5. Cadê?

Neji nunca correu tanto e nunca agradeceu tanto por ser um ninja, saltava os galhos o byakugam ativado, já havia avistado Naruto, não estava muito longe e com sorte em alguns minutos poderia alcançá-lo, mas o loiro parecia tão distraído que nem havia percebido sua presença.

_-O que eu faço? _– Se perguntou enquanto pulava para o próximo galho, gostava da sensação do vento batendo daquela forma, parou um tempo para recuperar o fôlego, escalou a arvore e olhou para Konoha.

Quando reparou que era possível ver um enorme grupo de pessoas reunidas em uma parte da cidade, estaria acontecendo algum festival? Não haviam fogos... Nem faixas, mas deveria ser algo grande já que desde que voltara não esbarrara com os amigos.

Sentiu saudades de Kiba, Shikamaru e Chouji.

-Ué já fugindo?

Naruto piscou e se virou assustado ao ver Shikamaru a sua frente, quase perdeu a concentração e caia no susto.

-Shikamaru! Tão bom vê-lo – E abraçou o amigo que retribuiu o gesto carinhosamente.

-O que está fazendo aqui? – Perguntou erguendo a sobrancelha.

-Kakashi-sensei passou uma missão, nee, sabe por que a cidade está reunida naquele ponto? – Perguntou apontando para o aglomerado.

-Ué você não ficou sabendo?

-É algum festival?

-Não.

-É aniversário de alguém?

-Não.

-É alguma comemoração?

-Bem...,mais ou menos – Coçou a cabeça meio atrapalhado, mas antes que pudesse explicar Neji parou bem ao lado deles.

-Finalmente te achei Naruto.

-Neji! Que saudades! Como está?

-Cansado e você estará morto se não voltar comigo agora.

Naruto ignorou a ordem dada pelo amigo e continuou de braços cruzados olhando para as pessoas.

-Naruto!

-O que foi?

-Eu preciso que você volte comigo!

Naruto olhou para Shikamaru como quem pedia explicações, porque todos estavam estranhos? E porque todos tinham desaparecido?

-Naruto... – Disse Shikamaru decidindo ajudar Neji – Aquilo é um casamento.

-É mesmo? De quem?

-Da minha prima – Disse Neji tristemente.

-Ah parabéns pra ela – Disse sorridente.

Shikamaru e Neji olham incrédulos para o loiro, mas antes que pudessem dizer algo viram a expressão do loiro morrer e ele próprio arregalou os olhos.

-**O QUE!?**

-Hinata-Sama não deseja se casar, então... por favor.

Não precisou dizer novamente e Naruto já estava se afastando, mordendo o lábio inferior com um pouco de força, Shikamaru e Neji bem ao seu lado.

-O que pretende fazer?

-Parar o casamento, a sua prima não quer e ninguém mais é louco de fazer isso ne?

-Bem...pois é.

-Achei que o Kiba gostasse dela – Confessou Naruto, Shikamaru quase tombou no chão com o comentário.

-Você alguma vez olhou pra alguém que não fosse você mesmo? – Resmungou Shikamaru, Naruto piscou sem entender.

Mas logo à medida que acelerava o passo, começou a pensar, sempre esteve com a cabeça ocupada apenas com o que lhe dizia respeito, ao menos não se metia na vida dos outros, mas...não era isso a amizade? Fazer coisas assim?

Não conseguia ver Hinata se casando se não fosse por amor, e logo mesmo não sabendo quem era o pretender, sentiu uma raiva crescente. O infeliz não merecia o sorriso de Hinata. Aliás, o ser nunca nem deveria ter reparado em como ela era linda.

Ficou um tempão imaginando que vestido ela poderia estar usando e como o cabelo estaria preso, se imaginou ao lado dela, os dois de mãos dados passando pelas pessoas, rosas sendo jogadas.

Quando piscou estavam em frente a vila e agora Naruto estava com medo de entrar. O que faria? O que diria?

-/-

Todos estavam em silêncio, aquela falta de resposta era incomum, ao menos para os presentes do Clã Abenobashi que tão pouco conhecia a Hyuuga, já os amigos e principalmente as amigas apertavam as mãos, olhando fixamente para as costas da Hinata, em torcida silenciosa.

-Hinata...diga logo que sim – Murmurou entre os dentes o futuro noivo, Hinata piscou seguidamente, os olhos marejados.

-Não posso... – Disse muito baixo deixando algumas lágrimas escorrerem. – Você não é ele...

**Continua.**

**N/A: Okay, eu não preciso dizer que morri e voltei a vida ne? Eu desisti da esperança de encontrar o papel onde estava o capítulo 5 e decidi escrever e para a graça de vocês [ou não eu já começo o último capítulo hoje.**


End file.
